The Continuum
by Supersonic789
Summary: War rages between Eggman And the United nations as the King Sonic The hedgehog and his partners in the Sonic team Help him to stop him. One of these Brian has an inner struggle and tries to find who he really is


THE CONTINUUM

By Supersonic789

All Sega Characters Belong to Sega I do not claim any of the Sonic Characters As Mine

Chapter one: Operation Chaos

Brain lazily opened his eyes as he heard the yammering words from Shadow to get up and continue their journey for it was long ahead with many dangers.

"God Shadow cool it will you?" Brian said as he picked up his many materials his "endless bag" he had yet to explain and his trumpet box filled with assorted weapons swords, kunai, guns and ammo.

"Look we have three days to get to the base and we've blown already all three of them!" Shadow hastily said looking at Brian in distaste. "I don't even know why you want to walk normally we could have both been there the same day and back."

"Sheesh learn to enjoy the scenery, smell the flowers or somthin," Brian said stopping for a second looking at the towering trees of the Amazon as Shadow kept hacking at the vines and shrubbery. "Fine you want speed I'll show you speed." Brian quickly started to run through the forest at superhuman speeds as shadow started to pick up after him and says,

"It's about time we pick up the pace." Shadow quickly zoomed ahead of Brian as the shrubs and leaves of the forest whipped by as Brian went to a halt and stood there. Haaaa, he thought, why do I always have this feeling of emptiness inside me? Sure I'm one of the most know people of the world, I can get laid whenever I want wherever I want. I have some astounding powers that can't even be explained. Why do I always feel that I need more…? Eh, oh well I better catch up. Brian reallocated himself and started running at his old pace again.

…

Shadow slammed to a halt as a large steel door appeared in front of him bearing the Sonic emblem as he placed his hand into the scanner, scanned his fingerprint and punched in the password, the giant doors started to screech open. Brian zoomed in right before Shadow could even move and grumbled as he walked in.

"Heh who was the slow one now?" Brian said as he grinned as put in his chaos emerald into the slot. Shadow hastily put his emerald in as he said, "That was a mere technicality next time I'll turn you into dust." As they both walked in from what looked on the outside a door built into a hill, inside was a magnificent palace with marble floors, giant arching windows and pillars made of gold holding the building up.

"Sonic should use his money towards the people not himself," said Shadow "he's the one who got us into this mess."

"Relax when your king you help the people then spend the spoils to yourself," said Brian as he looked out the windows to see light go in even though it was underground thanks to the world's latest technology. They reached a huge door, bigger then the one back at the entrance as they walked in, the palace guards looking at every footstep.

"Welcome," said Sonic looking strange with his crown and royal garb, "You're late but at least you're here." The King's Throne room was magnificent gold lining almost everything the walls, the windows, even the air had its own special glitter to it. The floors, being made of marble, had intricate etchings all over depicting battles won and lost, history and even some of the constitutional law. It all encircled one thing in the middle of the room, not the throne, but an irregularity in the floor as if it cut, then placed back in. Sonic walked up to this point and tapped his foot down once and it slid away pushing up a control panel then projecting something on the wall.

"This is a current map of the battle troops we have out there," said sonic in sort of a kingly tone. "We have Knuckles off to the east fighting off the main army of egg pawns with the echidnas and Tails taking the air fleet fighting off Eggman himself. Now Rouge and the United Nations have sent top secret agents to find Eggman's base and then sending the coordinates to us so Brian can lead toe royal guards there."

"What I don't understand is if Brian is all "high and mighty" why can't he find it himself and take care of the base." Shadow said in a negative tone toward Brian.

"I am currently researching the erratic designs of the Rip so I can end the electromagnetic storms it's been creating." said Brian leaning against the south wall of the throne room away from everyone else.

"Besides Shadow I want you to do something else," Sonic said as he hit a few switches and buttons a s a portfolio appears out of a chute. Sonic checked the contents of the portfolio to make sure they were correct and handed it to shadow. "Operation chaos. It was been said over the years that the Chaos Emeralds possessed two kinds of energy. Light and Dark. Even if one was sucked out the other had the equal amount of power. I want you to gather the rest of the emeralds and try to harness both energies to see if we can use them both."

"Fine," said Shadow "I'll do it." Sonic pushed the largest button on the panel as it slid back down and the marble disk covered it again as sonic said, "You are dismissed."

Shadow and Brian walked through the hallway, past the eerie Royal Guards and out the gargantuan door again.

"So what do you wanna do Shadow," Brian said as he opened his box of weapons as he took out his zanpakuto. "Want to chill with me for a while or do you want to start operation chaos?" Shadow simply ignored him as he clicked his back heel against the other as his shoes roared on and he flew off. "Suit yourself."

…

It had been around half an hour since Tails woke up. He was in his ships Supply room as he was getting a quick cup of hot coco. Wow I can't believe this, he thought, Me captain of the Kingdoms Aerial fleet and at the age of 16. Tails quickly downed the coco since it wasn't too hot anyways, crumbled up the cup, and tossed it randomly in a direction. He sat down and sighed as he lifted his heavy head against this burden he had to face. He quickly took a set of turns already set into his head as he arrives to the main deck as he takes his seat and looks at their current coordinates. Tails lifted his head up from the command screen as he looked out the window with a giant armada of ships heading for him. He knew that it was up to him to help win this war so that peace returned to the entire universe.

"All ships resume battle positions," Tails said as the closest Aerial officer as he ran off to send out the message. All the ships moved simultaneously moving into perfect position. The officer ran back as he said, "Sir we have a visitor" as Shadow rammed his elbow into the back of his neck and he fell down.

"I'm going to need your Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said in his darkest voice he could pull off. He knew Tails was scared of him so he could pull this off easily and quickly.

"N-n-noo," Tails said, "I need them to power my ships."

"Well then that is an inconvenience since I need them now." Shadow said as he glared even harder at Tails who started to shake a bit. The entire ship lurched down dropping about 100 feet as the first shots from the Egg fleet were fired. The battle ships started to fire without mercy as several of the Egg ships fell. A hologram appeared in front of Tails and Shadow as the Infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnic otherwise known as Dr. Eggman started to speak.

"You fools! Do you really think you can beat me?!?" He yelled. He quickly hit a few buttons and switches as he said, "Egg Canon Ready? Fire!" Energy started to collect on one of the cannons attached to the huge gunship Eggman utilized as the huge wave of energy knocked out a third of the fleet and an atom particle shield appeared around The Captains ship quick enough to cause minor damage.

"See what I mean?" tails said quickly commanding the rest of the ships to go all out against the Egg Fleet. "The four emeralds we have power that shield it can go over the entire fleet but it's gonna take all 4."

"Hmf fine I'll come back at a more convenient time." Shadow grumbled as he walked over the transporter and disappeared.

"Ugh I don't think I can take much more of this…" Tails said as he slumped in his chair and watched how the battle progressed.

…

It was around midday now As Brian quietly made his way through the Amazon after his meeting with Sonic. He thought about what he was doing finding out about inter-dimensional rip. If I do this, will I be doing the right thing, he thought. It brought me into this world could solving its mystery take me back? He simply shook his head and looked into the sky. He slowly positioned himself interrupting the direction of the wind as he bent down and pushed upward spiraling towards the sky. The thing most people couldn't do by themselves. Fly. He could feel the cold, crisp wind rushing past him. His brown hair would push back following in the design of his head. His tan skin would get goose bumps as he zoomed in and out of the clouds. His red eyes would glisten like jewels when the sun reflected against them as he soared out into the sky. Brian surveyed the area when a gust of air whirled him off course and he stopped, hovering in midair. He saw the giant air battle between Tails and Eggman heat up in the sky as a lone figure could be seen flying off into another direction,

"It looks like everything under control," Brian murmured to himself. "Maybe I should go see if anyone else is in need…" Brian looked strait up as he flew strait up into the sky as the atoms behind him started to heat up as he went faster and faster as a bright light flashed and the atoms spun out of control sucking Brian into the Rip taking him somewhere else…


End file.
